


February 1, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm willing to suffer with you,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he winced due to a creature's recent attack.





	February 1, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm willing to suffer with you,'' Amos said to Supergirl after he winced due to a creature's recent attack and smiled.

THE END


End file.
